Se nos Muere el Amor
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: ¿Como podia pedirle que despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos, siguiera su vida como siempre? Porque siempre habia estado ahí, a su lado. No conocia otra vida que esa. YohxAnna, divorce fic. Leer notas de autor antes de lanzarme a los lobos.


_Disclaimer: La musica perteneciente al genio, Ricardo Arjona, no me pertenece en ningún sentido (a menos que hablemos del sentimental); asi mismo, Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_

* * *

  
_

Se nos _Muere_ el **Amor**.

_Prologo, Introducción._

El invierno pesaba ya sobre la ciudad, con la blanca nieve cubriendolo todo, y en un lugar tan a las afueras de la civilización esta inmensa blancura podría enloquecer a más de uno. La casa, por esta diseñada como estaba, parecia intensificar el frio en el interior; él parecía un panecillo, envuelto en tantas capas de tela. No tenía animos de levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo... aun habia responsabilidades y promesas que cumplir. Se incorporo lentamente, se tallo los ojos, y se levanto con tanta pereza que casi se fue hacía atrás.

Practicamente se arrastro hacia un montón de ropa en una esquina de la habitación, y buscando algo calido encontro un sueter desgastado y unos pants que eran dos tallas más grandes que la suya. Bajar las escaleras con los ojos practicamente cerrados resulto una hazaña, y con los brazos colgando a sus costados, sin fuerza alguna, avanzo lentamente a la cocina.

Siempre se habia encargado del desayuno, pero jamás lo habia hecho para él.

Y, nuevamente, perdio el apetito al recordar que estaba solo en una enorme casa en la que habia espacio para dos personas más. Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Se pregunto qué estarian haciendo en ese momento. Hanna estaria en la escuela, y Anna... trabajando, seguramente. El sueño de una vida facil y llena de comodidades se desvanecio, aunque sin arrepentimiento, cuando firmo el acta de matrimonio.

Y se esfumo por completo al firmar la del divorcio.

Busco por algo apetecible en la nevera semi vacia. Haa. Estas ultimas dos semanas habian sido las más largas de su vida, entre papeles que debia leer y tinta con la que debi estamparles su nombre, comer no habia sido una prioridad. De cualquier modo, jamás habia tenido un gran estomago.

Encontro en la alacena una caja de cereal que sólo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, tomó un plato y, antes de disponerse a almorzar -a las 2 de la tarde-, eligio encender la radio. Ese fue un día de mala frecuencia, como Anna solia llamarle, pues se negaba a captar alguna señal, probablemente gracias a la interferencia de una nueva antena instalada en las cercanias.

"O tal vez sea por la nieve..." pensó, y eligio un CD al azar. Volvio a sentarse, mientras la musica tranquila inundaba la habitación con suaves rasgeos de guitarra y algunos violines.

_Me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja_

_Y que es mentira la verdad;_

_Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda,_

_Sino el que no te molesta._

_Me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura_

_Todo parece una fiesta._

_Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama:_

_Que es mejor cuando se ama y que es tambien para dormir._

_Me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir._

_Me enseñaste que una duda pesa mas que una razón._

Escucho con atención, mientras miraba fijamente las estrellitas flotantes en su plato como si tuvieran algo interesante que decirle. Ese CD no era suyo.

_Pero fallaste mi gurú,_

_Se te olvido decirme que hago si no estas tu._

Cuánta coincidencia.

_Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte,_

_Desde filosofia hasta como tocarte,_

_A saber que el afrodisiaco mas cumplidor_

_No son los mariscos, sino el amor,_

_Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte._

_Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte,_

_A convertir una caricia en una obra de arte,_

_A Saber que los abogados saben poco de amor_

_Y que el amor se prohibe en los juzgados;_

_Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte._

Suspiro resignado. Probablemente ese cereal estuviera duro de todas formas, así que lo dejó. Se estiro en la silla, y con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás se quedo mirando las tablas del techo, como esperando encontrar un mensaje oculto en las lineas de la madera.

¿En verdad, no habia solución? ¿Qué hizo mal?

Recordó las ultimas palabras de Anna antes de subir al auto, metiendo a Hanna a empujones.

_"No preguntes qué hiciste, sino qué no supiste hacer."_

Hizo todo lo que le era posible en su humana naturaleza: labores domesticas, compras y algunas cosas con la lengua que mucha gente consideraria inapropiadas. Todo. Todo.

¿En qué habia fallado? _¿En la educación de su hijo?_

**No.**

No habia tocado el alcohol en años, y solo un cigarrillo le habia llegado a los labios en su vida.

_¿Mal amante?_

**No.**

Estaba casi seguro de ello. Despues de todo, tenian un hijo, ¿no?. Y a pesar de eso hacían el amor tres o cuatro veces por semana. Y él aun era joven, apenas 29 años.

Entonces_, ¿qué?_

Dejo la imitación de desayuno en la mesa, y escuchando el eco de sus pasos resonando en la casa junto al tic-tac del reloj, subio pesadamente las escaleras; termino nuevamente tumbado en el futón, con los pies helados y mirando al techo. Recosto la cabeza en sus brazos, y trato de recordar...

* * *

Versión remasterizada, casi cuatro años despues de la primera edición. Me gusto mucho la historia, pero la forma en que la maneje dejó mucho que desear. Ya estoy en la etapa de mi vida en que medoycuentadequesoyunasolterona entiendo estas cosas mejor. No será lo mismo, habrá diferencias, obviamente, sobre todo en el final. A los que leyeron la versión anterior, gracias por los reviews, y si estan leyendo esto les doy dobles gracias. No tardaré mucho en actualizar. Suficientes notas, gracias por leer.


End file.
